Archie Hopper
Archibald "Archie" Hopper is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time who debuts in the first episode of the first season. He is played by guest star Raphael Sbarge and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Jiminy Cricket. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Jiminy Cricket. During the Curse After Emma Swan brought Henry Mills back to Storybrooke, she was greeted by Archie. He tells Emma that Henry is the mayor's son and gives Emma the address. When Henry claims he was on a field trip, Archie tells him not to lie because it means giving in to one's dark side. As Archie leaves, Henry explains that Archie is actually Jiminy Cricket, but he doesn't know it and that none of the townspeople remember who they really are. The next day, he is walking his dog Pongo by the clock tower when he notices that the clock has started moving again. He marvels at the phenomenon - as the clock hasn't moved for as long as anyone can remember - to Regina Mills, the shocked mayor of the town. Regina goes to Emma Swan's room at the inn with a basket of apples. However, they quickly get into an argument and Regina reveals that she has Henry in therapy. Emma goes to Archie's office to confirm it, and Archie gives her Henry's file so that she can get a glimpse of what his life is like. As soon as Emma is gone, he calls Regina Mills and tells her that Emma has the file. Emma is quickly arrested by Sheriff Graham and subsequently bailed out by Mary Margaret. Emma confronts Archie in the middle of a session with Henry, and Emma explains to Henry that she didn't think the curse was crazy, and that she only said that to throw the queen off of their tracks. She and Henry leave Archie's office together. Henry quickly recovers from this little bout of drama and resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest. However, Regina had ordered Archie to put these ideas out of Henry's head, and the boy runs away, distraught. Emma confronts him over this, to which he defends his decision until they receive news that Henry had run away to the recently collapsed mine. Archie and Emma arrive at the mine and Archie runs in, seconds before it collapses. He finds Henry and the two discover an old elevator. However, it gets jammed halfway to an alternate entrance, and he and Henry are trapped in the mine. Later, they are saved by Emma. Archie almost falls with the collapsing elevator, but he latches on to Emma's foot with his umbrella. After Sheriff Graham's death, Emma decides to run for the position against Regina's choice candidate, Sidney Glass. Regina's office mysteriously catches on fire a few days prior to the debate that precedes the voting. After Emma saves the mayor, Archie is one of those in the circle who call her a hero and promise to support her. Archie is the one who makes the opening speech for the debate. When David Nolan was unable to remember Kathryn's phone conversation with him on the night she disappeared, Archie helped David access those memories. In addition to remembering the conversation, David also remembered flashes of his life as Prince Charming. Mr. Gold comes to see Archie to talk about reuniting with his presumed son. Archie encouraged him to be honest, apologize and ask his son for forgiveness. ("The Return") Archie is seen coming out of his office with a look of recognition on his face. ("A Land Without Magic") After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse and reunites with her parents, Archie interrupts the reunion to inform them that a mob of townspeople, led by Dr. Whale, is hunting Regina Mills. ("Broken") He is later seen asking David what to do with the other characters who are worried. He is next seen at Regina's House, offering Regina the chance for her to talk to him. He later tries to calm her down at the Town Hall when she intrudes on the meeting but she just flings him through the air with a spell. Archie is part of the group who attempt to leave Storybrooke and sacrifice his Fairytale memories to get away from Regina but David's speech encourages him and the others to stay. ("We Are Both") Archie is visited by Regina, where he encourages Regina to allow her to help him. Regina tells him she has not used magic in two days and it has become a struggle. As they begin their session, Dr. Whale breaks into his office and demands that Regina send him home. Regina says she cannot, and Archie orders Dr. Whale out of his office. Archie then asks Regina if there is anything she is holding onto that she feels she should let go of, and she confesses that she preserved Daniel's corpse upon his death in the hopes that he could be brought back to life. Archie then states Regina will not be able to move on until she lets go of the past. Regina storms out of the office. She later returns and confesses to Archie that she used magic that same day. Archie helps her into his office. ("The Doctor") Archie is present at Granny's welcome back part for Emma and Mary Margaret. He mentions Regina's progress in her willingness to change for Henry to Emma. Once Emma tells Regina about this, Regina is upset that Archie has divulged confidential information with Emma, despite him insisting that he has kept their sessions confidential. That night in his office, Archie is visited by "Regina", who is in fact her mother Cora, disguised as her daughter. She kidnaps Archie and holds him captive in Captain Hook's ship, leaving the body of another in his place, disguised to look like him so everyone else will think he is dead. Cora plans to use him to gain information of others in the town. ("The Cricket Game") Notable Patients *Henry Mills *Mr. Gold *David Nolan *Regina Mills Trivia *Like his alter ego, he regularly carries an umbrella, which he considers his "good luck charm". *He is intimidated by Regina Mills, who can get him to do things he knows to be wrong. Forcing him to not follow his conscience is how she ruins his happy ending. *His last name refers to his alter ego as Jiminy Cricket because crickets are sometimes called "hoppers". *He owns a Dalmatian named Pongo, which is the name of the adult male dog in 101 Dalmatians. *Like his counterpart, the development from coward to conscience is brought on by causing and soothing a little boy's heartbreak. *He was supposed to appear in the episode "Skin Deep"; however, his scene was cut because the episode had been too long. *Archie's office address is number 3508. ("A Land Without Magic") Appearances fr:Archie Hopper pt:Archie Hopper Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters